Call Me on My Cell Phone
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Emma is at home while Killian is away with the boys. He calls her, and it leads to some scintillating conversation.


**_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABBY!_**

 ** _This piece is a birthday gift for my sister from the Once Upon a Captain Swan podcast (if you haven't listened, check us out!). And you all just get the benefit of her gift._**

 ** _Quick housekeeping note: considering the amount of Secret Santas I'm involved in this year, I will not be updating my multi-chaps (Love in the Time of the Gods and Forgive Me, Father) until the new year. Once 2017 rolls around, Chapter 3 of FMF is my first priority. Thank you for your patience._**

 ** _Enjoy the smut ;)_**

Emma pushed open the front door of the house in frustration after a long day Saturday. Not only had Leroy been drunkenly throwing rocks at Gold's pawn shop, Will Scarlett had somehow broken out of the holding cell after last night's drunk and disorderly conduct at the Rabbit Hole. Whale had unwisely made fun of Will for the picture of Anastasia he kept in his pocket, saying that he could make her red all over, when Will hauled off and punched him right in the nose. Not to say he didn't deserve it, but Emma was still called to take him into the station. So she spent all day searching for her escapee, when she finally caught him passed out in the library once again. When the new deputy (and best friend) August showed up to take over, Emma all but threw the cell keys at him, shrugging on her red leather jacket. "Don't you dare take your eyes off of him," she yelled, as she raced out of the room and towards the front door.

Emma was exhausted, so much so that she didn't even remove her jacket and hang it up on the hanger by the door. All she wanted was to curl up in bed with her boyfriend, but he was out of town. Killian and David, much to the delight of Regina, whisked Robin off for the weekend for an impromptu bachelor party in Boston. While she trusted him, she knew what went down at bachelor parties, and the thought of some scantily-clad woman wearing little more than a bathing suit and doused in Victoria's Secret Love Spell did irk her a little bit. Ok, more than little bit…

Plopping herself on the couch, still in her jacket, Emma channel-surfed until she got to her old stand-by: Food Network. She wasn't a world-class chef, but that didn't stop Emma from thinking she was whenever she got to watching her cooking shows. While in the middle of watching Bobby Flay and the competitor attempting to beat him at his own game, her cell phone rang. As she looked down and saw the picture that came up from the caller, she couldn't stop smiling as she pressed the button to answer.

"Hey, you."

"Hello yourself, Swan," Killian responded joyously. "I can't tell you how much I've missed your voice."

"You've been gone for a day, Killian," she said, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"And?" he joked. "Darling, are you alright?" Truthfully, Emma felt exactly the same way he did. Since Killian moved in, Emma ended her days wrapped in his arms and started her days the same way. Last night was the first since he had moved in that they were apart, and it just didn't feel right. She kept tossing and turning, not finding the right spot in order to fully fall asleep. She just laid there with her eyes closed, never drifting into REM.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Didn't really sleep…"

"Neither did I."

"Let me guess, out partying too much?"

"Actually, no. We retired earlier than expected, considering the long drive. But I just couldn't seem the fall asleep without my beautiful lass in my arms…"

Emma smiled; knowing that he felt the same way she did warmed her heart, making her blush. Trying avoid getting all sentimental, she changed the subject. "Why aren't you with the guys right now?"

"Believe it or not, Robin and your father feel as I do: they are both missing their ladies, and needed to hear their voices."

"So where are you right now?"

"In my hotel room, but wishing either I was with you or you were here. That way, we could be enjoying this view together."

"I'm sure the view is fine without me…"

"But while you would be looking at the lights, all I would be seeing is you, Swan. Your face illuminated by the setting sun would be a sight incomparable to anything in this or any realm."

She half wondered if he could tell that she was blushing over the phone. "You probably use that line on all your girlfriends…"

"Emma, there is only one woman in my life, and sadly, she is hours away. If she were here right now…" Emma could feel the timbre in his voice through the phone; it went from her ears all the way to her her stomach. "Swan, what are you wearing?"

Emma took a while to answer, simply because the only time a man asks a woman that question over the phone, there is only one way that conversation can go. Killian had never insinuated that this might be something he was into, but then again, they rarely spent that much time apart nowadays. There was also the fact that she was missing him something fierce, and as so soon as he asked her that question, all rational thought left her head. "I...I'm still in my jeans and jacket."

"Mmmm...you know how much I love that red leather jacket…but I was kind of hoping that you would be in some state of undress..."

"And why would that be?"

"Because I was curious as to whether I could please my lady over the phone as well as I do in person…" If a wink could be heard over the phone… "What do you say, love?"

"Do you think you can handle it?" Emma teased.

"Trust me, darling, I'm quite certain I could handle it." The way he emphasized the last letter with a tiny pop brought back memories of the first time she asked that very question. "The question is, can you?" Killian heard a rustling sound on the other line, followed by heavy breathing. "Swan?"

"Sorry, just taking the jacket off. I was getting kind of hot."

She could hear the satisfied chuckle on his end. "I do have that effect on people, I hear."

"Hardy har har. I'm heading upstairs"

"Then I might as well make myself more comfortable, wouldn't you agree?" he asked. Killian removed his phone from her ear and pressed the button to momentarily put it on speaker mode. With his arm free, he deftly removed his vest and button down, as well as throwing off his shoes. Killian then flung himself onto his springy hotel bed, wearing only his dark-washed jeans. He placed the phone on his bare chest, and spoke into it. "Are you there love?" Immediately after came a crashing noise and a loud groan. Concerned, he sat up in bed."Swan? Emma, are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. The top shelf of the closet isn't though…"

"What in the devil were you doing in the closet?"

After a few moment, her voice came through the speaker. "Ummm...that's where is keep The Lieutenant." A few months ago when they first moved in together, Killian had gifted Emma with a housewarming gift: a black and red stained glass sex toy. She started calling it The Lieutenant, after Killian's former title.

"You're letting The Lieutenant join the party?"

"Well, since you're not here, I need the next best thing…"

"Should I be jealous, love?"

Emma laughed. "You know nothing compares to the real thing."

"And don't you forget it. Now, should I ask what you are wearing now?"

"Only your favorite lingerie set." Killian always went wild when Emma wore the lacy sky-blue bra and matching g-string.

"I don't know I feel about you wearing that without me…"

"Hold on just a second." He waited a few moments, and when he was about to ask if anything was wrong, an alert came to his phone in the form on a text message. Pulling up the messenger app, he was greeted by with a photo that Emma referred to as a "selfie." Emma's hair tumbled down behind her, showcasing her elegant neck and collarbone, making Killian wish he was with her to leave his mark on her tender flesh. The sky blue lace covered her sumptuous breasts, pushing them together, begging to touched. The hand not holding the phone to take the photo was at her mouth, with Emma deftly sucking on her index finger. His cock sprung to life inside the denim, almost busting through the zipper.

After staring at it for what seemed like forever, he heard Emma's voice. "Earth to Killian, are you there?"

He spoke while panting, "You can't just send a man an erotic photo like that and expect him to be able to form a coherent sentence, love."

"So, you liked it?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Would you care to see how much I enjoyed it?"

Killian was not prepared for the outright laughter that came through his receiver. It took a while for Emma to calm down before she was able to speak. "Killian, did you just ask me if I wanted a dick pic?!"

Taken aback by her reaction, Killian tried to play it off. "Well, if that's the way you are going to react…"

"Killian, I wasn't saying 'no.' It's just...it's just funny that a 300-year-old pirate wants to send me a picture of his 'buried treasure'. But, if you want to do so...it might help."

Killian swiftly removed his jeans, leaving him stark naked in the middle of the hotel room. Standing next to the lamp on the desk by his bed, Killian held on to the base of his rigid member, then snapping a photo. He smiled as he sent it, waiting patiently for Emma to receive her visual aid. He heard the audible gasp from his phone, knowing that she was looking at it.

"What's the matter, Swan? Frog in your throat?"

Emma's voice suddenly deepened to a seductive timbre. "No, but I wish something else was…" The noise that came from Killian went straight to her core.

Killian sat back down on the bed, taking himself in hand. "What would happen after you got me down your throat, darling?" Relaxing and placing the phone (which was still on speaker) on his chest, Killian gripped his throbbing cock and slowly began to stroke.

"I would use my tongue and lick up and down the entire length of your cock, coating it in my spit…" Emma placed her phone on speaker as well, so that both of her hands were free. She used her left hand to pinch her nipples through the lace of the bra, the lace adding an extra bit of friction to the already sensitive skin. Her right hand travelled down her body, dipping under the waistband of her panties to her drenched core. "I love getting you all wet with my mouth."

"Bloody hell, Swan...are you touching yourself?"

"Uh huh...are you?"

"Swan, I've been hard since you mentioned The Lieutenant! Of course I've got the First Mate in hand!"

Giggling, Emma asked, "I thought I was your first mate?"

"You're the Captain's Wench, a more important job."

"And what does this job entail?"

"Servicing the Captain's cock whenever it is needed."

Emma's finger pushed hard on her clit, and her first orgasm erupted. "Mmmmmm...I do like the sound of that job…" A fresh rush of wetness flowed from Emma, dampening her panties. "Killian, I'm so wet for you…"

"Oh Gods, Emma...taste yourself. Enjoy it as much I do."

Emma extracted her hand from under her panties, placing her index and middle finger in her wet mouth. Killian told her time and again how much he enjoyed her taste, and truth be told, she did as well. The licked off every drop of her essence before releasing her finger from her mouth with a loud "pop." "Delicious."

"Blood siren, you are…" he breathed out, his hand continuously pumping his cock at a steady pace.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't tell you that The Lieutenant is ready to set sail." She grabbed her toy that lay beside her, and pushed off the flimsy fabric that covered her mound. Emma lifted it up to her mouth, licking the head then up and down the shaft. She coated the glass with her saliva, much in the way she described wanting to do to Killian earlier.

"I need to hear it when it enters you, love. I love hearing you…"

A silent nod was all she could muster as she placed the toy at her entrance. Emma teased her already throbbing clit with the smooth glass, causing tiny mewls of pleasure for eek out of her. Then she lowered it, and when she pushed it into her tight opening, her eyes rolled back and her back arched off the bed. "Oh god...oh fuck…"

"Is it stretching you, my darling?" Killian's breathing was starting to become more labored the longer he fondled himself. "How does it feel?"

"It feels... like I'm full." Emma pulled it out, then pushed it back inside, a little deeper this time. "Killian, it feels so good…"

"God, I love hearing you say my name in pleasure."

"I wish you were here, so you could fill me all the way…"

He stopped mid-stroke. They had discussed trying out new, adventurous things in the bedroom, but never had he imagined that she would want to try what he thought she was suggesting. "Emma…what are you saying?"

Through her continuous thrusts, Emam clarified, "I'm saying, when you get home...I want you and The Lieutenant to fill me completely."

That did him in. Instead of being a gentleman and waiting for his love to reach her peak, the thought of penetrating Emma's glorious ass was enough to have him screaming out her name and erupting all over his hands and stomach. "I'm so sorry, love. I couldn't help it."

"It's ok. Now you can help me get there." Emma's feet were up on the bed now, her legs spread apart, right hand pumping The Lieutenant in and out of her feverishly.

"Well, in that case...Emma, next time we are together, I plan on undressing you slowly, licking and kissing every inch of skin I reveal. When that is done, I will lay you face down on the edge of our bed and feast on your ambrosia until I've had my fill. When you haven't fully recovered, I will plunge my cock deep inside you, taking you hard and past, like any pirate captain would take his wench. And right when I feel you starting to pulse around me, I will pull out of your delicious quim and tease your arse with the head of my cock."

During Killian's vivid scenario description, Emma got closer and closer to the edge. But right as he mentioned her ass, Emam cried out, "Oh my god, Killian!", and her inner walls clenched around the toy, another rush of wetness coating the glass. She laid there panting, catching her breathe after Killian's intense visuals. Finally, she said, "Wow...that was…"

"If you say a one-time thing, I swear…" he growled.

All she could do was laugh. "Definitely not. I was going to say 'amazing,' before I was rudely interrupted."

"My apologies, lass. But you were quite incredible yourself."

"I had a lot of help from The Lieutenant…" she joked.

"Very true, but that is only temporary. In a few days time, the Captain will be back to claim what is his."

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

"Most assuredly."


End file.
